Beryl's revenge
by CureDream90
Summary: UPDAED FINALLY! serena and darien are having a wonderful time together until beryl returns, ALRIGHT! YOU WIN! ITS DEFO STAYING serena X Mamoru rated rated T incase of any Violence CHAPTER 9 NOW UP!
1. the date!

_chapter 1 ..._

the sky was nice and blue. the weather was calm and walm. A blonde haired girl with a funny hair style was walking down the

street . She was in her school uniform and had this silver glow to her body. Smiling all because she passed her poetry class  
exam.

the girls name was Serena moon ( ok i forgot her last name. if you know it tell me) . always a klutz ditzy girl but always manages to make

everyone smile. Her boyfriend Darien Shields was becoming a top doctor and also had a date that very eveing.

After a 15 minute walk home Serena walked through the door happy " mom!" serena yelled excited . as her mother rushed out

out of the kitchen and straight in front of her. " right i know you got you're results back from you're exam now show it to me" her

mother said in her usual exam voice. serena handed over the paper and on the top of it was a score of 98,

" my god am i seeing things or has my little girl got a pass?" mrs.moon asked and serena nodded yes.

" well then how about something to eat? i'll make you anything you want!" irene ( i think that's her name () ) said really enthusiastic.

" not at the moment mom , i really apprectiate it but darien's taken me out to dinner tonight. to celebrate" serena answered irene nodded

The house had manily been on a rather upside down lately as for they was preparing for serena's cousin ( cough cough daughter) to

stay for the summer. serena was really happy about it , she had missed seeing her future daughter and wondered on how much she

has grown. Chiba-usa was ment to be arriving in 2 days the beginning of the summber holiday.

As Serena was cleaning up Chiba-usa's room for her to stay , she looked up and saw something in the tree. like two shinning diamonds

there eye's shined bright but all there was inside those eye's Serena saw was coldness. she shook her head and looked again but nothing was there.

" i must be loosing my mind. there's no way someone was outside the house" talking to herself .

later that night...

Serena took a shower and dressed in a strapless pink dress that glistened in the light. Her usual odango's was down and she put a light amount

of make up on. some tiny heal shoe's and a matching pink bag. to everyone she looked out standing. Serena walked downstairs. her mother and father

watched t.v as her little brother Sammual - sammy for short was playing on his game boy.

" mom? dad? how do i look?" Asked the blonde , they looked at her and sammy dropped his gameboy. " you look absultely ( give me a break on the spelling)

wonderful." irene spoke and gave Serena a hug. " well Serena you are NOT! going out looking like that!" kenji shot . "w-what why?" stuttered the 16 year old.

" for 1. it's too shot! 2. darien could take you for vantage! and 3 . what if someother man goes after you!" kenji counted. checking it off with his fingers as the door bell rang.

sammy got up off the floor and answered the door. Darien and Sammy walked back into the living room and saw Serena with her arm's crossed rolling her eye's.

" errr...is this a bad time?" asked the jet black hair and stormy blue eye's man. Serena looked up " no , no not at all dare" answered Serena using his nickname.

" well Serena you look very beautiful . like you could become ruler of this world." Darien spoke and winked. he picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

" oh Darien , thank you for that complement. you look really hansom tonight." Serena spoke back in a gentle sothing voice. he brought out a rose and placed it carefully into her hair.

" now , you are complete" then kissed her cheek.

" i'll have her home for 11.30pm , i promise mr , moon mrs.moon" Darien spoke and led Serena out of the door.

that night Darien and Serena had the most romantic night ever , telling each other about there results. Darien was proud of Serena getting a 98 on her poetry.

and Serena was happy that Darien had finally made it as a professional doctor.

After dinner it was still early so Darien took Serena to the park and sat down on there bench. where their name's lied carved into the bench.

" you know what princess?" Darien asked calm , Serena turned from looking at the moon so Darien could see her beauty reflecting in the moon light.

" yes my prince?" Serena asked. " I think it's almost time to tell , you're parents about who we really are. who knows how long we have got left until the deep sleep,

and who know's that you're parents will survive the sleep." Darien explained , Serena looked back out at the lake water as it sparkled like every star out in the sky.

" Darien , i have never thought about telling them so soon though, but as long as you're there with me. i can do anything" Serena spoke as 11.20pm struck.

Darien stood up and helped Serena up. " better get you home, otherwise we will never be able to tell you're parents about the truth. but we wont tell them until a few days from now

so then i know that you're really ready and thought it through" Darien warmly spoke. his voice moving with in the wind. Serena stood up and then again , she thought she saw two glistening cold

eye's across the lake.

Darien got Serena home and kissed her goodnight. he bowed to her like he did back on the moon kingdom " farwell princess , until further day i'll pick you up for school tomorrow

like always?" asked Darien. " you can count on it , my prince" Serena answered and shut the door.

Darien walked back to his car and drove all the way home. Hoping after they tell Serena's parents about their trust identiy's Darien can finally ask Serena to marry him.

He admired the ring before putting it down and Fell to sleep.

Back at the moon's house Serena had just told her mother about her date , but not the part about her and Dariens talk with them in a couple of day's

Serena happly walked into her bedroom when she looked it was like someone burgled it. " MOM!" screamed the poor girl. as Serena looked around the room.

irene ran in and saw the mess. " what in the name happened?" asked her mother " i - i don't know and..." she trailed off once she spotted a note on the wall writen in something red

_I WILL HAVE MY VENGANCE , IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! STARTING OF WITH DESTROYING YOU'RE HOME AND THEN GOING AFTER THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE! _

_I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AGAIN SERINITY. SO I CAN KILL YOU! OH AND MAKE SURE YOU HAND OVER THE SILVER IMPERAL CRYSTAL TOO!_

_LOT'S OF HATED LOVE_

_QUEEN BERYL!_

_HA HA HA HA _

" no..." Serena whispered.

_hi this is jazzyyumi ... i do not own sailor moon , but only wish to make this story a success. hope you read and leave a nice review. _

_i will try and do the next chapter as soon as i get a few reviews. next time on _

_BERYL'S BACK!_


	2. move in!

_previous chapter _

Back at the moon's house Serena had just told her mother about her date , but not the part about her and Dariens talk with them in a couple of day's

Serena happly walked into her bedroom when she looked it was like someone burgled it. " MOM!" screamed the poor girl. as Serena looked around the room.

irene ran in and saw the mess. " what in the name happened?" asked her mother " i - i don't know and..." she trailed off once she spotted a note on the wall writen in something red

_I WILL HAVE MY VENGANCE , IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! STARTING OF WITH DESTROYING YOU'RE HOME AND THEN GOING AFTER THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE! _

_I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AGAIN SERINITY. SO I CAN KILL YOU! OH AND MAKE SURE YOU HAND OVER THE SILVER IMPERAL CRYSTAL TOO!_

_LOT'S OF HATED LOVE_

_QUEEN BERYL!_

_HA HA HA HA _

_" no..." serena whispered_

_chapter 2 ... _

_" no..."_ Serena whispered backing up and backed up straight into her mother's arms. " no ...no...no" she kept on saying before her mother noticed the writing on the wall. Her mother was as much confused as Serena. " Serena what is all this about?" Asked her polite mother.

" i ... i ... i darien ... i need to call him" Serena spoke and ran for the phone. she dialed the number to his apartment hoping he was awake.

_darien's apartment..._

Darien was asleep dreaming of his future on how it would be with Serena as his wife. when he herd the phone go. he picked it up whipping sleep out of his eye's " moshi moshi?" spoke a groggy voice " _ darien...it's me serena please come round to my house now it's a emergancy!"_ spoke the female shaking voice. he new it was serena and sat up very worried.

" Sere...what happened? calm down tell me what happened" he spoke hoping nothing had happened to her. " _darien...i got home and talked to mom about are date. besides what we talking about at the lake and then i went to bed...but when i walked in my room was trashed...a-"_ she was cut off " sere...you're room is always a mess" spoke darien. " _no..._

_you got it all wrong darien... when i looked closer... everything was such a wreak...but on the wall...some sort of read writing...god darien she's back...she's back" _serena cried down the phone a little hard. Darien was now more confused than ever. " who's back?" he asked but the name she said hit him hard _" beryl's back. she told me that she's back for revenge _

_and wants to kill me. but first taking my life into a nightmare. please come here as fast as you can!" _she spoke scared . darien did not reply he jumped out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and sneakers. grabbed his car keys and left.

out in the garage was his hot blood red sports car. darien climbed in and drove off as fast as he could avoiding the speed camara's and cops .

once he got to the moon's house he ran and banged on the door.

sammy opened the door again and groaned. " what are you here for now?" asked the little boy. " where is serena?" darien asked back avoiding his question. " she's in mom and dad's room. scared but why are you here?" asked sammy a little more angry with not getting a answer the first time , " sorry talk later" answered darien and ran past sammy to sammy's and serena's parents room.

darien pounded the door " serena! serena! it's me darien" darien spoke as kenji opened the door. " where's serena?" asked darien. " she's in here with her mother" answered kenji. " why are you here?" asked kenji.

" serena called me asking me to come around straight away! serena!" darien explained plus shouting serena's name again.

inside serena's head shot up and looked at the door watching her father talking and herd her name. " DARIEN!" she shouted and ran pushing her father out of the way and into dariens arms crying. " oh darien what am i suppose to do?" mumbled the girl in his arms socking his bare chest. Darien held the love of his life tight. " don't worry ... i'll protect you. i wont let that witch kill you or lay one finger on you ok." darien told her but she didn't answered. " serena please listen to me . beryl will not lay one finger on you. show me this note" he spoke and serena nodded walking darien into her trashed room. he was horrifed by the room and then noticed the red stained note.

hi's blood boiled with anger wanting to destroy berly right there and then " do the girls know?" asked her conserned boyfriend. " n-n-no ... i've been too scared to call them. darien what am i suppose to do? she's after my family to kill me. and get the silver imperal crystal. Plus they don't even know what's going on!" serena spoke very shaken and worried. he could tell very much .

Just as her parents walked into the room. Darien had decided. " everyone pack. this is very serious. you're going to stay with me" Darien spoke they all looked shocked. and kenji was more shocked then them all. " Are you telling us what to do? in are own home?" he asked " yes. im only doing to protect you sir. what happened to bunny's room and the note is very serious. someone is after you lot to kill serena and i for one am not going to let that happen. she's like the only family i got left" answered Darien. " daddy just pack ok please. some powerful people are after us and me the most. and could change the future if they succed." serena shakingly spoke . but let go of darien and grabbed a suitcase then fulled it with clothes and a few accessories she would need.

sammy saw that they was serious so did irene so she packed her and her husbands. " but wait a minute darien will we all be able to stay in there?" asked serena. " i'll find a way to make room my love. as for all you're safty comes first before mine" answered darien.

once they was all ready darien carred most of the cases with sammy and placed them in the car. then the family got in with serena and darien in the front.

" sweet car darien!" sammy spoke smiling " ariguto sammy. hold on ok" darien answered and drove off. kenji sat in the back arms crossed upset and angry from being dragged out of his own home irene was confused but sammy had no idea on what was going on. they finally reached dariens apartment complex and walked up to the elevator.

pressing his floor and waiting for the ding. serena leaned her head on his shoulder. " once where in the apartment serena you and sammy go get some sleep. i'll get you're parents settled in" he spoke so southingly. rubbing her arm. " but...i still don't know where i am sleeping" answered serena. " simple. in my room ok. i'll find somewhere else to sleep" answered darien. as the elevator dinged and they walked darien opened the door and they walked in.

there was the leather sofa and big screen t.v , book shelf with loads of books about biology and stuff to become a doctor with a few of the romance books serena left there now and again. kitchen spotless. fish tank. many rooms. bathroom and so on. " you're apartment is very surprising" irene spoke. " thank you mrs. moon that's what serena said the very first time too. please feel free to look around" replied darien he got everything set up as the family sat down on the couch and chair. serena sat in her normal seat where she would cuddle up on darien. he came back out. " right the rooms are ready. serena you're in my room. sammy the room next to it and mr . mrs moon the room next to sammys and me. im on the couch" darien spoke . they all nodded as serena got up and walked outside the open balcony door. sammy looked confused and walked out side with her ,

" serena? why are we staying with you're boyfriend that is still way too old for you?" asked sammy confused. " because...mainly my life is in danger. someone wanted to kill me. and plan on holding you plus mom and dad hostage to kill me. there after this" serena spoke and brought out her locket. then focused the crystal came out. , " what is that?" spoke the shocked boy. " the silver imperial crystal. it's the most powerful crystal in the whole universe. come on . sleep time and me and darien will tell you and are parents everything" answered serena. as she put the crystal away she looked at sammy and he noticed something.

" what is that on you're forhead?"

" what on my forehead?" she asked inoccent. he brought out a mirror and showed her.

she was shocked and

" DARIEN!"


	3. secret's revealed

_previous chapter _

_" serena? why are we staying with you're boyfriend that is still way too old for you?" asked sammy confused. " because...mainly my life is in danger. someone wanted to kill me. and plan on holding you plus mom and dad hostage to kill me. there after this" serena spoke and brought out her locket. then focused the crystal came out. , " what is that?" spoke the shocked boy. " the silver imperial crystal. it's the most powerful crystal in the whole universe. come on . sleep time and me and darien will tell you and are parents everything" answered serena. as she put the crystal away she looked at sammy and he noticed something._

_" what is that on you're forhead?"_

_" what on my forehead?" she asked inoccent. he brought out a mirror and showed her._

_she was shocked and_

_" DARIEN!"_

chapter 3

" DARIEN!" Serena screamed and darien ran out. " Serena what's wrong?" he asked and she pointed to her forehead. " can't you make it go away like the last time?" he asked. " i've tried but it wont leave. this means it's going to be more easier for beryl to find me." Serena shivered and darien put his arms around his love. " come on time to come inside you too sammy" he insisted and the three of them walked in , only to have serena's parents worried.

" Serena what did you shout darien for?" asked irene " i was just in shock with my crescent moon on my forehead ." answered the blonde girl. and the parents looked. " where did it come from? better not be a tattoo!" kenji said in surprise. " no it's not. i - it's my birth mark" answered Serena sitting down on the sofa with darien sitting down next to her doing there normal cuddle up.

" birth mark? you never had a birthmark like that on you're forehead. i should know!" her father spoke getting a little angry. as the door bell rang. " i'll get it darien." answered Serena and she got up to go to the door. once she opened there was a little girl with pink hair. " rini...my god, come in " Serena spoke and let Rini saw the whole family there. " Em...what's going on? i thought you never have a party Darien?" asked Rini. They all turned to the girl there.

" Rini? i thought you was coming in a couple of days?" asked Darien. Rini nodded no and pulled out a pink letter she gave it to serena.

_dear serena ,_

_I'm sending small lady a little early because i know about what's happening with the past , _

_to let you know small lady should be able to help with her scout power i'm sorry i could not come and help instead_

_make sure smally lady keeps up with her study's and training and also keep up you're study's serena. you'll need it._

_protect mom and dad. plus sammy. Rini i'll miss you but as long as you stay with serena i know you will be safe. _

_goodbye for now._

_lots of love neo-queen serenity._

_p.s better tell mom and dad about everything now!_

Serena read out loud then looked at darien , her parents and brother. She sat down on the sofa " if she new this was going to happen then why send Rini to us? beryl was hard enough the last time i tried to defeat her. and that time you was under her control darien." Serena spoke putting a hand in her hair. " last time what do you mean ? last time Serena?" Asked irene. " it's time to tell them" spoke her lover. " i know but i don't think they are ready to accept with who i really am darien. what if they just think im crazy and run out of here?" asked Serena.

" just tell us now Serena laura moon!" her father spoke using her full name. Serena took a deep breath and looked at them. " mom , dad , shingo. i'm sailor moon" serena spoke and they looked like they was about to faint. sammy smiled and then began to giggle. " really? ditzy sister of mine ? sailor moon? yeah right" sammy spoke and laughed. " believe it or not but Serena is sailor moon. as for i am tuxsedo mask. " answered Darien. and brought out a rose Serena saw and new he had the idea on transforming so she grabbed her brooch. where sammy saw the crystal come out of.

serena held it up and spoke " MOON...ETERNAL ...MAKE UP!" they watched as her body was going into a pink glow and fethers surrounded her after it finished she stood there as eternal sailor moon . Darien held the rose up high and he was transformed into his tux mask and hat. Rini saw and wanted to do the same. " and me im sailor chibi moon!" Rini spoke. " not you too Rini don't go playing dress up" kenji spoke and Rini held her mini brooch up " MOON PRISEM MAKE UP!" AND Rini disapeared and Sailor chibi moon was there. " you really are the sailor moon and chibi moon." sammy spoke really REALLY shocked.

they nodded " then who are you cape boy?" asked sammy. " i am tuxsedo mask i have fought by sailor moon's or should i say eternal sailor moon's side ever since she arrived. ready to tell them the other half?" asked Tuxsedo mask sailor moon nodded " mom dad. i am also princess serenity of the moon kingdom. and darien is prince endymion of earth. it all happened a thousand years ago . when the silver millienioum was happening ( i know i'm not really spelling it right) , everything was so peaceful until beryl broke out of her negaverse into are universe. there was a terrible battle everything and almost everyone on the moon kingdom ,

my mother queen serenity in the end used the silver imperal crystal and the last of her strength plus power to stop the war. as soon as it was over she then sent us to a new time and place for a future . but now that everything is going on. beryl 2 years ago was the first person i actually faced . then two aliens. the dark moon family that was after Rini. and more. but some how beryl's survived and now wanting to have her revenge." Sailor moon explained , they was all wide besides Rini and Darien.

" y-y-you're a princess?" asked kenji. Serena nodded yes. " not just any princess . princess of the moon kingdom princess serenity. after her mother. an in the future she will become neo-queen serenity in the 30th century and we will be parents to small lady formally known as Rini" Darien added as they turned back into normal. as a black cat ran in through the window " luna! where have you been?" asked serena. " meow!" luna answered. " luna , mom dad and sammy know everything so it's ok you can talk" serena spoke smiling. " wow hold up now it'a going to far with this prank cat's can't talk" kenji answered thinking it was a prank.

" sir this is no prank. with what Serena has told you is very true. she is princess serenity. she is sailor moon she will be future queen. as i will be future king. if you do not believe then where going to have to figure out how we are going to show you" darien spat getting angry. Serena nodded and focused on the crystal everything went into a blank space until they saw a peaceful looking planet. a massive white palace. "where are we?" asked irene. she had not spoke much until now. " we are back in the past 1000 years ago . i brought you here so you can witness what happened through the last days of the moon. now watch" spoke the most gentle voice they herd and they looked to see ,

Serena was in a white gown known as her princess gown. a golden bracelet her moon on her forhead. and the crystal glowing. next to her was darien in his prince armor. then they looked down. and saw a girl the exact same as Serena looking up at the planet that glowed and noticed it was earth.

( ok i don't know how it all went but im going to try)

Princess Serenity was looked up at the earth when someone called her name . " princess Serenity!" princess Serenity looked down to see a man in armor , sword attached to his waist. " oh endymion , you finally made it" princess serenity spoke smiling happy. " i did , but im afraid i have to leave , my home has been attacked by some evil queen called beryl. so i must go home to defend my kingdom" spoke his voice ..." there he is...get him he could be a spy!" shouted a guard " i must go be careful serenity my love" and with that price endymion ran off. serenity put a hand to her mouth. " oh they must suspect everyone from earth"

later

princess serenity walked down the stairs into the ball room where everyone was wearing tux's masks dresses. she was so lost in thought she never felt the hand on her hand. " princess ...may i have this dance?" asked the man and serenity looked she nodded and they went dancing. she leaned onto his shoulder. " oh endymion im happy you came back" serenity spoke " so am i but im here to defend the kingdom from the evil forces of beryl. you're mother knows im not a spy. she has asked me to help her." endymion spoke . as they danced.

out on the balcony.

finally they was out on the balcony ( im just going to skip a bit since i forgot most of it) " these forces are very strong serenity. an i should tell you . i might not come back" he spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. serenity looked up into his eyes. as she nodded " you're in my heart serenity" " and you are always in mine." she answered and they kissed under the stars. after that the moon kingdom was attacked and more destroyed it showed events of people dying and the prince plus princess .

they saw endymion fall dead. and serenity took endymions sword and ended her life as well. queen serenity couldn't stand it and sent everyone to a future on earth.

after they all went back to dariens apartment. as Serena dropped on to the floor full of exustion. " Serena! you shouldn't have used up so much energy using the crystal." Darien spoke to her. i know but they needed to know . goodnight," and with that Serena fell asleep . so Darien put her to as they waited for the next day to arrive


	4. scouts and generals!

_Serena was in a white gown known as her princess gown. a golden bracelet her moon on her forhead. and the crystal glowing. next to her was darien in his prince armor. then they looked down. and saw a girl the exact same as Serena looking up at the planet that glowed and noticed it was earth._

_( ok i don't know how it all went but im going to try)_

_Princess Serenity was looked up at the earth when someone called her name . " princess Serenity!" princess Serenity looked down to see a man in armor , sword attached to his waist. " oh endymion , you finally made it" princess serenity spoke smiling happy. " i did , but im afraid i have to leave , my home has been attacked by some evil queen called beryl. so i must go home to defend my kingdom" spoke his voice ..." there he is...get him he could be a spy!" shouted a guard " i must go be careful serenity my love" and with that price endymion ran off. serenity put a hand to her mouth. " oh they must suspect everyone from earth"_

_later_

_princess serenity walked down the stairs into the ball room where everyone was wearing tux's masks dresses. she was so lost in thought she never felt the hand on her hand. " princess ...may i have this dance?" asked the man and serenity looked she nodded and they went dancing. she leaned onto his shoulder. " oh endymion im happy you came back" serenity spoke " so am i but im here to defend the kingdom from the evil forces of beryl. you're mother knows im not a spy. she has asked me to help her." endymion spoke . as they danced._

_out on the balcony._

_finally they was out on the balcony ( im just going to skip a bit since i forgot most of it) " these forces are very strong serenity. an i should tell you . i might not come back" he spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. serenity looked up into his eyes. as she nodded " you're in my heart serenity" " and you are always in mine." she answered and they kissed under the stars. after that the moon kingdom was attacked and more destroyed it showed events of people dying and the prince plus princess ._

_they saw endymion fall dead. and serenity took endymions sword and ended her life as well. queen serenity couldn't stand it and sent everyone to a future on earth._

_after they all went back to dariens apartment. as Serena dropped on to the floor full of exustion. " Serena! you shouldn't have used up so much energy using the crystal." Darien spoke to her. i know but they needed to know . goodnight," and with that Serena fell asleep . so Darien put her to as they waited for the next day to arrive………_

CHAPTER 4 TIME TO TELL THE SCOUTS. BRING IN THE GENRALS!

The next day came for everyone. Serena's parents still trying to absorb the information for what they saw the night before , Irene woke up first since she was use to it and walked into the kitchen, she looked through darien's fridge and noticed he barely had anything in there to eat. " poor man ," she whispered to herself and took out some egg's bacon and pancake mixture to make breakfast. Soon after ken walked out of the bedroom/living room . " Um…… mrs. Moon you didn't have to make breakfast" darien spoke , embarrassed about the lack of food in his apartment. " it's ok darien , but you need to get some more food in for a while since you're having us stay here. Now for some reason , sammy is eating more than serena did" Irene answered, flipping over a pancake , putting some bacon and eggs onto a plate. Then the pancake , passing it to him , then her husbands.

" someone better go wake up the kids" ken spoke, " I'll go do it. I know a very easy way to wake up serena on a morning" darien spoke and walked to his room . Soon they herd serena screaming with laughed. " DARIEN STOP! THAT TICKLES!" she screamed. As the emerged from the bedroom , with Sammy's door opening. " sorry couldn't resist bunny" answered darien , " well ok I forgive you muffin ," serena answered as they sat down , soon they was all eating like a normal family and darien smiled , he was liking that he could have serena's family stop over. Even if beryl was the cause of it.

Soon half way through the meal serena dropped her fork and looked out of the window. " hunni what's wrong?" asked Irene , they all looked at her and darien turned to look out of the window. " I don't know for sure but it always seems like I get this creepy feeling that. Someone is watching me ,with these deep cold eye's" answered serena, shivering at the cold eye's bit.

" when did it start happening?" asked Darien

" yesterday while I was cleaning rini's room for her visit. Then it happened again while we sat are spot darien by the lake in the rose gardens." serena answered, ken's head snapped up at that bit about to say something but his wife stopped him.

" you think , beryl could have brought back the 4 dark generals?" asked darien , serena looked at him and nodded no . As serena's communicator went off.

" moon here"

" _serena , I feel as some new enemy is coming , you need to come to the temple straight away for a scout meeting" _ spoke rei , also known as sailor mars , she had raven hair down to her waist , standing about 5 ft 6 , her eye's was a sort of violet bluish color eye's and has a really firery temper

" rei , it's better if you lot come and have the meeting here at darien's apartment. I know who the new enemy is . And it's important we talk about it straight away." serena came out with ,

" _ok meeting at darien , at noon. Wait what are you doing at Darien's at this hour anyway?" _rei confusedly asked.

" simple , my whole family is here, the new enemy is after me and my family. Look we will see you at noon. Make sure everyone is called even the outers" serena ordering.

" _hai , I will . See you at noon meatball head , mars out" _ and rei hung up. Serena looked up at her family and darien, " rei senses the evil , she and the other scouts are coming here for a meeting about it all." serena spoke , " but why here?" asked Darien.

" because my family need's to be watched. I don't want them getting kidnapped" serena answered , a serious look on her face.

" alright bunny , well I'm sorry but I need to go get ready for work. My first day as a official doctor you know. But don't worry if you're in danger I will feel it through are link" Darien spoke and serena nodded. They kissed and Darien went to get ready.

Serena seed him to the door , but as they opened it Darien and Serena got a shock of there life.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" both of them yelled. " oooo touchy , touchy . Simple we felt the new evil , and thought you would LOVE a hand with getting ride of it" answered a sarcastically dirty blonde haired man at the door.

" As if you want to help us jedite ( is that how you spell his name?) more like KILL us!" Darien yelled stepping in front of serena. The Tsukino family herd and looked at the door where 4 men stood.

" Chill man , just hear us out ok" Malichate spoke , the one with white long shoulder length hair. " Fine 5 minutes!" Serena spoke with venom .

" princess serenity , do you have use that tone? Now back in the SM ( silver millennium) we was brainwashed and forced to fight against you and the moon kingdom, we are actually you're generals prince Endymion" Malichate answered and the 4 knelt . It was all too much for serena so she fainted. Lucky Nephlite caught her then laid her onto the sofa.

" what do you mean? my generals?" asked Darien , " my prince , I see that you haven't recived you're full memory's back yet. But we was you're generals and protectors. Plus malichate , was you're cousin" zocite spoke . Darien stood back. " zocite you're actually a male?" asked Darien , they nodded yes.

" and deeply in love with mercury" Jedite Teased. " so what you like mars!" zocite argued. " wow ok then , err…..listen I better go I have work. I've checked her pulse she's just in a fainting spell from shock. We will talk about this later when I get home I'm late for work. If you are my general's then make sure you protect this family!" darien spoke seriously.

" yes prince Endymion" malichate spoke and bowed. Darien left the apartment. " err…. What just happened?" asked sammy. The 4 men turned to them. " ah you're princess Serenity's new guardians In this time. Hmm….. Queen serenity choose well . Now all I guess we should do is sit down and wait." malichate answered and sat down in a chair. " well hunni , I have to leave for work now. I'll see you later tonight" mr. Moon announced walking to the door. Nephlite walked to him and stopped him from going out of the door.

" what the let me out!" mr. Moon said. " sorry , but are orders was to protect you." nephlite answered. " nephlite go with him, plus he will need a ride to work!" malichate ordered.

" that will do I guess" and with that the two males left.

_Later…………_

It became noon , serena was now awake again and got the fully story of the general's now not wanting to hurt them.

She was dressed in a pink tank top , a blue denim skirt with white sandals.

Irene was out with zocite shopping, and sammy was in the living room playing on the x-box 360 he brought with him , playing street racer with jedite, malichate was sat in the kitchen drinking a coffee talking to serena.

" wow so all I have to do if focus my energy on the crystal and I can receive my memory's back?" asked serena, " yes but it will take a vas amount of energy , before you can use it you need to meditate and do some more exercise , to build up you're energy level to use the crystal like that. Other wise you will pass out and seriously damage you're body" Malichate explained , serena nodded then shivered.

" princess are you cold?" asked Malichate, Serena looked out of the window and saw the same ice eye's Malichate looked and saw it. He jumped up and opened the window. But the person vanished.

" w - who was that?" stuttered the blonde ' odango' " one of beryl's new minions . I'm guessing" answered Malichate , " earlier Darien thought it was you lot , but now I believe that it wasn't." giggled the girl. Malichate sat down as the door went.

Serena stood up and answered it. There stood 8 very worried girls. Serena told them to be a little quite as rini was sleeping . ( ah bet you thought I forgot about her. She just sleeps in , must get it from serena heehee)

Once inside the scouts saw Jedite and Malichate.

" JEDITE MALICHATE!" shouted the girls. Both of them looked , Serena stood in the way to make sure no fights was caused " wow girls, I asked you to be quite , rini is sleeping in Darien's room"

" sorry sere , but there ARE two people from the dark kingdom here in the living room." answered rei , " oh pryo hasn't changed a bit" Jedite spoke , smirking at the so called mars.

" hey only my friends can call me that!" rei cried angry. " chill out hot head. We are not working for beryl , where working for Endymion , to actually protect princess serenity and her family" Jedite answered they all looked confused as sammy walked up to them.

" yeah they explained everything earlier , come on Jed we need to finish are game." Sammy spoke , " Sammy knows?" asked Rei , " yes he does. So do my parent's we told them last night." Answered Serena.

" Sere that was such a irresponsible thing to do!" michelle said , " actually no it wasn't since beryl's back and is after my family to kill me, plus me and Darien was going to tell them in a few days anyway . He said it was about time they new." Serena answered looking down at the ground.

" come on I will make everyone a drink , don't worry I haven't got anything on me to kill you" Malichate spoke seriously. So they all sat down.

" so why are you guys on the good side?" asked haruka , sitting down next to her cousin michelle , she was wearing a pair of man's jeans and a white button up shirt. With a denim jacket. " we was never really evil , after serena defeated beryl the first time we was reborn into what was suppose to be , endy's generals" explained Jedite , " you're the generals of earth?" asked hotaru shocked , she was a small girl with jet black hair. Wearing a violet sweater and grey skirt.

" yes. Nephlite is with serena's father protecting him and zocite is with her mother shopping protecting her. But the only problem is , how are we going to defeat beryl this time around?" asked Malichate.

" well I'm going to do some training to help me use the crystal with out losing too much energy and you already said you'd help me on that. Where also going to have to put in extra training hours. And since we have 8 more people helping us this time around. All are powers should put beryl away for good. But we can't do it without proper training" Serena explained , the scouts just sat there with there mouth's gapping open.

" don't make face's like that. They just might get stuck that way" Jedite teased. Rei smacked him around the head. " oh I love you too" He spoke sarcastically. They laughed. " Well we can use the gate way to another world for the training grounds. Serena has got a point with the number grown , plus I will travel to the future and have a talk with neo-queen serenity. See what she says for help and advise. For now , just talk it through" Trista answered , sammy looked up

" you can travel through time?" asked Sammy. " yes , I am the guardian of time , I should be at my post right now but Neo-queen serenity sent me to help with this battle as she did with small lady." Trista answered and they nodded.

" well lets get started then , no time like the present" Lita spoke , they all nodded. " Right I will help Serena with her energy powers now. From the last time I saw her they have increased but we need to help you control them." Malichate spoke and Serena nodded.

" We will just talk through the plans for now" Ami added , " while I go into the kitchen to make my super dub sandwich" Jedite added , they was all afraid of to as what was in it.

Soon enough everyone was doing there own stuff , serena was meditating helping her energy flow through her body trying to control it. ( kind of like how vidal did when she was learning to fly in dragon ball z , when gohan gave the lessons)

Ami was reading , Jedite eating, the others talked . Waiting for the next thing to happen……….

_Sorry It took me a long time to do this chapter , I have had a major writers block , _

_I hope you like the chapter , need to reminder I do not own sailor moon , _

_Please read and give me a load of big fat reviews. Nice ones no toarches or flames. _

_Talk soon , _

_Lv XxsilverserenityxX _


	5. Dark prince's,Moonlight night's,Queens?

" _Right I will help Serena with her energy powers now. From the last time I saw her they have increased but we need to help you control them." Malichate spoke and Serena nodded._

" _We will just talk through the plans for now" Ami added , " while I go into the kitchen to make my super dub sandwich" Jedite added , they was all afraid of to as what was in it._

_Soon enough everyone was doing there own stuff , serena was meditating helping her energy flow through her body trying to control it. ( kind of like how vidal did when she was learning to fly in dragon ball z , when gohan gave the lessons)_

_Ami was reading , Jedite eating, the others talked . Waiting for the next thing to happen…………_

Chapter 5 Dark prince Endymion , Moonlight night. Queen serenity's visit. New powers

Around 6pm that evening , Serena was waiting for Darien to come home . He had said he would be home at 5.30pm but there was no sign of him yet. She kept pacing from the t.v and back to the balcony. Her mother finally walked up to her and stopped the pacing. " Serena please , just sit down . Maybe you will feel better if you do?" Asked the worried Irene. " I can't mom , Darien has never been late. He has always been right on time he is not the one for lateness" Serena spoke . Braking free out of her mothers arms.

The earth Generals was sat down watching the 16 year old pace. The silvery blonde hair flying everywhere with every turn. Rini was sat on nephrite's lap reading a book about the stars. " maybe he stopped to get something for on the way home?" suggested Malichate, Serena now chewing her thumb. " No , he would have called. The last time this sort of thing happened was when , actually never bu-" she was cut off by a white Rose hitting the wall.

Serena looked close and turned towards the balcony. There stood a person in a turban masking his face beside the eye's . " Moonlight night!" Serena said as the person jumped off and into the building. The General's stood up and stood in front of the Family protecting them.

" Who are you Turban boy?" Asked Jedite. The Person in strange clothing turned to him. " My name , none to many as Moonlight night. But to you Serena I am known as Darien." Spoke Moonlight night , " b - but how are you here? Where is Tuxedo mask?" Asked Serena chewing on her Thumb again.

" I'm afraid that he is gone , I have come here to help fight Beryl." Moonlight night spoke with Curious words. " What do you mean He is gone?" asked Malichate , Irene stood behind serena with her hands on her shoulders.

" On his way home , a Powerful dark energy hit his car . This power was the power of Queen Beryl , She has taken him and Turned him against all things that are good. When this happened his good fighting soul was separated from him creating me." Moonlight night Explained. Serena sank into the ground . Tears flowing down her cheeks.

" No , NO! it's happening all over again! Why? Why does Beryl have to be alive still. She's causing so much pain?" Serena cried , Irene knelt down hugging the shaking daughter.

" Serena , he fought with all he could Defending himself . But he was out numbered with so many of Beryl's minions. Once her dark nega energy began flowing through his body I was released as his last wish of his mind. Saying for me to protect you." Moonlight night explained. The blonde 'odango' nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks.

" So you're ment to be Tuxedo mask? Let us see you're face" spoke up a cocky strawberry pink haired girl. Moonlight night pulled back the mask and it was Darien's.

" Daddy?" whispered rini , Moonlight night knelt down to rini and produced a pure white rose. " Yes , but I am his fighting sprit, the sprit that fights by sailor moon's side when ever she's need me." moonlight night explained.

Serena stood up finally and walked over kneeling down at them both. " I'll do what ever it takes to save daddy ok? I mean you're still here that means there is a way to help him" Serena spoke to her Future daughter. Rini nodded as Serena gentle stroked the pink haired girls cheek.

" So are you going now?" asked The blonde. " Yes but if you are ever in trouble , I'll always be there. I know you can bring Darien back. You done it once before , you can do it again. Just remember to believe in you're self. I must go take care princess Serenity" with that Moonlight night Disapeared into the night sky.

After they had all finished up supper , had showers they went to bed. Irene was awake lying next to her sleeping husband who had no idea on what has happened to Darien.

Soon she sat up and put on a blue silky robe, walking out of her room and knocked on Serena's door knowing that she wasn't asleep , hearing a melody all to familiar to her.

The door opened seeing Rini there , Irene smiled down at the child walking in.

" Hey hunni, how are you feeling?" Asked Irene sitting on the edge of the bed where her daughter was staring at the beautiful golden locket. Remembering the last time she had faced darien working for the Evil snake Beryl.

" lost , Helpless , why didn't I sense it mom? Me and Darien have a very powerful link where we can feel each other's pain. Talk telepathically. Know when the other one is in danger?" asked the worry blonde.

Irene took her daughter into her arms as Rini was listening to the music.

" I don't know hunni. Maybe he didn't want you to be in any danger. He just might want you safe" Irene answered , serena's eye's was tearing up again.

" But now Beryl has his mind again ." Serena cried. While doing so all but rini noticed a bright white light appearing in the room. " Mommy what's that?" asked Rini alert.

Serena and Irene looked up at the light. Soon the whole room was covered in a light and Serena's appearance changed into her princess gown. Crescent moon showing on he forehead. Irene was confused as Rini changed into her Princess gown.

Soon a woman came out of the Bright light. She looked so much like serena, but her hair was silvery white , in a beautiful long gown touching the floor , her moon glowed brightly on her forehead. A warm smile , on her dress was a lavander bow just above her breasts. Skin milky white.

Serena new who it was straight away and did a curtsy.

" my Darling Serenity , there is no need for any of that" Spoke the mysterious woman ,

" Mother ? What are you here for?" Asked Serena , Irene now new who it was , Queen serenity from Serena's past life.

" I am here to try and help you through this battle. But I will only be here for a few more minutes" Queen serenity spoke , serena smiled.

" My dear , I understand What Beryl is doing at the moment , I have also found out how she has survived the last battle you had encountered with her." The silvery haired woman spoke so gently.

" How mother?" asked the Curious blonde princess looking back at her earth mother. Queen serenity noticed her daughter's turn to Irene.

" You must Be Irene , I do say I did choose you very well" Queen serenity spoke walking up to the navy blue haired woman. " Yes I am , you must be Queen Serenity that Serena has told me about" Irene said and bowed for a second.

" That Is me. Now serenity , Beryl has only survived with the last bit of matillia ( if you know how to spell the name please tell me.) power. And over the two years , she has been saving her energy for the time to attack. You must prepare for the battle of you're life." Queen Serenity Explained.

" I know , as for the future for me becoming queen is coming near. We are training all we can . But mother I am afraid that it will not be enough" Serena explained , Queen Serenity placed a hand over Serena's heart shaped locket , and in a second flat the locket changed into a star locket , with the sun and moon clashing in the middle.

" Now you are a much hire scout , when you say the words. Solaria power , you will become sailor scout of two planets. The moon and the sun. solar sailor moon. The highest sailor moon that you can be. Now I must good . Good luck my darling . I believe in you to bring peace back into the world. We will meet again." and with that Queen serenity disappeared . Serena held onto her locket feeling her new powers already flowing through her body.

Not arguing the three woman fell asleep all in the same room , under the light of the moon , Queen serenity in the night sky watching over them and Moonlight night just on the roof watching out for any danger. When he spots a dark lighting coming from the sky.

Out appearing Dark Prince Endymion and a monster……………..


	6. Taylor and messages!

Chapter - 6 THE MESSAGE! WHO'S TAYLOR?

" _Now you are a much hire scout , when you say the words. Solaria power , you will become sailor scout of two planets. The moon and the sun. sailor universe. The highest sailor moon that you can be. Now I must good . Good luck my darling . I believe in you to bring peace back into the world. We will meet again." and with that Queen serenity disappeared . Serena held onto her locket feeling her new powers already flowing through her body._

_Not arguing the three woman fell asleep all in the same room , under the light of the moon , Queen serenity in the night sky watching over them and Moonlight night just on the roof watching out for any danger. When he spots a dark lighting coming from the sky._

_Out appearing Dark Prince Endymion and a monster…………….._

Just as prince Endymion walks through a dark portal ……..serena shot up in bed. Holding her chest in pain. Her mother Irene jumped as she felt someone move and saw serena holding her chest.

" Serena hunni are you ok?" asked Irene, serena stepped up of the bed and held onto the desk. " H-he's here. Mom I have to go. Don't worry I will be back." Serena spoke , opening the balcony door holding her locket up high. " solaria MAKE UP!"

Pinkish red, orange ribbons came covering serena's body as she transformed.

Once her transformation was done , sailor universe was standing there , she wore a fuku outfit that had pure silver around. Her tiara was pure silver with a white crystal moon on her gloves was silver. Her boots was white with silver trimmings. On her back which use to be fake wings. Was now real pure wings. Her earings had on her left side a crescent moon. But on the other side there was a planet of the sun. her chocker on her neck was silver with a planet of the sun.

" Serena!" Irene spoke running up behind her. Sailor universe turned around and was now in a bone crushing hug. " Be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lose you" Irene spoke and sailor universe hugged back. " I promise , I will mom. I'm also going to try and bring darien back to the right side. Don't worry. The generals will protect you. And I will have moonlight night to be by my side. I must go. Love you mom" sailor universe spoke with encouraging words. Letting go .

Once they let each other go she spread her beautiful pure white wings. As moonlight night dropped right beside her. " lets go" he said and they both set off.

Irene sat down on the balcony chair watching over the sitting. Waiting for her brave daughter to return , and hopefully un hurt. Praying. She also new Rini should have gone too but she didn't want both girls fighting.

On the way to where prince Endymion was Serena's communicator went off .

" moon here" she spoke looking down.

" Moon get you're ass down park now!" Screamed a very angry mars.

" I'm almost there mars. I felt the power , I've also got moonlight night with me. Just don't hurt Endymion" Moon answered.

" we wont hurt him too much. But I think he is waiting for you" mars answered.

" ok, I'll be there in a minute. Just keep fighting" Moon answered. And hung up , she looked down at moonlight night who was leaping the roofs. She smiled but wished it was her tuxedo mask. Oh how sailor universe vowed to make Beryl gone and dead for good.

" HEY MOONLIGHT NIGHT. WE BETTER HURRY , THE SCOUTS DON'T THINK THEY CAN HANDLE IT ANYMORE!" universe shouted. " I AGREE SAILOR UNIVERSE. LETS GO" he shouted back through the night starry sky.

Once they finally got to the battle scene , Sailor Universe was about to jump in and make a speech but Moonlight night stopped her and pulled out a white rose. When he saw sailor Jupiter in really bad danger he threw the rose slashing the monster.

" such an wonderful night , that couples like to take walks under the starry sky. For one , I don't think a ugly beast would be welcome. Now Sailor Universe!" Moonlight night yelled , jumping out of the tree.

Soon Sailor Universe jumped out too. Not even bothering with a speech she brought out a sort of sword with wings on the end , holding it high.

" SAILOR UNIVERSE!" shouted the inners.

" That's right , that's my name. Now…………silver crescent ICE SHARDS!" and coming out of the end of the sword , it turned a bit icy and small ice crystals flew out of the sword and weakened the monster.

Then she held it up high and swung it from the left twirling it to her right , " SOLAR FIRE IMPACT!" and ran to the monster and swung it letting out a massive fire blast. The monster was finally finished.

" Well done , Sailor Universe , I didn't think anyone would defeat that monster , but you surprised me. But 1 question , why did the all powerful Sailor Universe show up ? When Sailor moon didn't?" asked a dark , venom voice from under a tree.

" Why Endymion , I thought I felt you here. And Sailor moon didn't come because , I thought she needed to be safe. So I came . Now why are you here?" asked Universe. Prince Endymion , " why are you laughing?" asked Sailor Jupiter , " Sailor Universe , you maybe able to fool the scouts , but you cannot fool a all powerful being like me. Princess" he answered As moonlight night went and stood next to Sailor Universe.

" Sailor moon?" Asked Venus. " That's right Venus. Now that you know Endymion , why did you show up?" Asked Moonlight night.

" Why I have a little message for Serenity. You have 2 day's to train and try anything you have to do whatever you need. As for beryl will meet you in this spot on the 2nd day , midnight. For the showdown. Be there or I will come and hunt for you!." Endymion warned. " we will be there!" Mars yelled.

" Hahahaha , did I forget to mention? Sailor moon must come alone. Otherwise she will never get to see her Sister again?" Endymion warned , Sailor Universe thought for a second the only sister she really has in this time was Rini , there was another sister though , but she had disappeared years ago.

" What sister are you talking about?" Shouted Venus waking Universe out of her thoughts.

" Oh! Mean to tell me Sailor Universe has forgotten about her older sister Taylor? You know , shoulder length blonde hair? Emerald green eye's? favorite color green?." asked Endymion.

" WHAT WHERE IS SHE!" Universe snapped , and Endymion clicked his fingers. A body appeared handing from a tree. She looked a little beaten but ok. " TAYLOR!" Universe shouted about to run to her.

" Stop! Come any near , and I will kill her. Be in this spot midnight in two day's. or never see her again."

With that Endymion and The girl disappeared. They all de-transformed and Serena sunk into the ground. Tears falling for the 10th time that night. " What was all that about? Who is that girl really?" Asked Rei , the blonde looked up with a pain and sadness in her eye's. " S-she is my older sister. Taylor. When I turned 12 , she disappeared. A - an I never saw her again. I'm going to get her back even if it kills me." Serena explained standing up , but wobbled trying to get her energy back after transforming into Sailor Universe.

" Another Question , how did you become Sailor Universe?" asked Ami , " Simple , mother , Queen serenity one , came and visited me and gave me new powers to destroy Beryl. It's my last transformation before I become Neo-Queen Serenity." Answered serena. Wiping her tears away.

" listen I need to go, mom's worried about me. See you later guys" With that Serena transformed again and flew off.

" Something about tonight has really made her change , like Endymion , he's working for beryl while moonlight night is on are side , that girl she had serena's DNA but it really wound Serena up. Plus , we can't let her go alone to fight beryl you know what happened last time. We all died and so did she after using the crystal" Ami explained , Turning and Moonlight night had already left.

" Yeah you're right. But when she turned to me a few minutes ago. Her eye's , she had loads of pain , almost unbearable to look and just want to comfort. We need to watch over her guys." Rei added , they nodded and all left for Rei's temple.

With serena ,

Serena was in reaching Distance of the apartment's where Darien lives. She saw her mother looking out . Smiling she finally got there and landed. Actually finding out her mother fell asleep.

" Mom?" she spoke shaking her. Irene stirred and woke up , seeing her daughter back but tear stained face.

" Serena!" she said and hugged her. " What happened?" she added. " Mom, they had her this whole time. They have her" Serena spoke de-transforming with tears falling. " Have who?" asked Irene pulling apart wiping her daughters tears.

" T-they have …… They have Taylor!" serena spoke. " And if I don't go alone , in two days at midnight , they will kill her." She added more tears falling. Irene began to cry at the same time , as they walked back in , Serena saw Rini half out of the blankets and half in. so she tucked her in and walked into the kitchen.

Pulling out some coffee and made two cups. Then handing 1 to her mother. The time was 3.46 Am , there was no-way they would be able to sleep now. So they stayed awake the rest of the night , talking. Crying. Hoping Taylor was ok.

_There I hope this chapter is ok for you people. It's the best I could come up with. Don't hate me , read X review. _

_Thanks , _

_Lv XxXsilverserenityXxX _


	7. Old Crushes become new love!

Old Crushes becomes love?

After that night facing Prince Endymion Serena had decided to skip school and decided to spend the next few days training in the gym. "i will win Queen Beryl and Taylor will be coming home with me unharmed". The once bubbly blonde whispered as she kept working out on the weights adding some much more onto the them once in a while. Two of the generals plus Serena's mother was in the Gym watching over her.

"she's going to hurt herself before the big battle if she keeps going on like this." Zocite spoke standing up wanting to stop serena and let her take a break "she wont listen to you Zocite, Theres a part of serena you don't know about and that's when someone she loves is in danger she puts everything aside so she can concentrate on saving them. You can see it in her eyes" Her mother spoke, she had been devisated at first with what was going to happen an also in shock once she herd her eldest daughter was still alive.

Serena moved from the weights to the punch bag, she began to throw a few punches lightly until she began moving more and more hitting it with deadly kicks that shocked and impressed the generals with, also adding a great amount of fear. Irene turned around to Zocite and Jedite "did i forget to mention she's trained kickboxer?" they both nodded.

Serena finally took a break 2 hours later wrapping a towel around her sweaty neck, wipping her face a little. The sandy blonde general walked up to her "Wow, you worked up quite a sweat there, i'll be sure to never get on your bad side" that made serena smile a little "thanks Jed, i'm hoping that with my strength and the scouts combined we can bring darien and my sister back while destroying Beryl at the same time. " he nodded.

With the other scouts

They was all at the Temple thinking "i cannot believe serena never told us she had a missing sister." The raven haired miko spoke angry slamming her small fist on the table. "Well, it's not something that Serena would like to go around telling. I'm sure sure she had her reasons Raye" Minako spoke, she was biting her thumb, she had seen how serena broke down seeing Taylor "but no matter what we cannot underestimate the enemy this time. They've also made Darien more stronger. Who knows if this time we will be able to gain him back to the good side. It will kill serena if we can't and have to kill him" Ami added into the conversation as she was typing away on her mercury computer.

The scouts had nodded as Lita leaned back an sighed "we should be training, serena's been at the gym all day training and all we've been doing to help is slack off." Raye looked at lita and burst out laughing "S...serena ... Training ...at ... Gym!?" Lita nodded "Jedite and Zocite told me and Ami this morning when we went to meet Serena for school."

"This i got to see, everyone grab your Gym kits. Or borrow mine. Where off training!" Minako turned to Raye "it's not that simple Raye, plus what we going to say? 'oh hi serena, we just came to do a bit of work out and also to see with our own eye's that you actually train!' with the mood she's 

in at the moment. She'll kill us!" "minako's right, Serena's doing this Raye to save her sister. Why don't we all change and Lita can train us? She knows alot about martial arts don't you?"

This made lita look at them "sure... why not. But only if your all willing to learn" they all thought about it and nodded.

Later that night, Serena decided to go to the crown arcade for a talk with Andrew her heart was breaking, she knew that her love with Darien was breaking and only Andrew was the person she could talk to about it.

She walked through the sliding doors and up to the long counter. She leaned over looking around "Andrew?" the sandy blonde worker turned around from one of the tables and giggled a little

"over here Rena, Been a long time since you've showed up here this late, anything wrong?" she smiled a little and looked at him "Well, no... well yeah... Maybe. I need to talk to someone and i thought about you straight away. It's about me and Darien." Andrew looked his sweet handsom smile, faded as a look of seriousness came, "what did he do to you?"

Serena looked at him "well, can we talk in privet about it if you have a minute?" he nodded and finished up cleaning the tables then turned to her "we can talk in the back" she nodded and followed him once they sat down serena began

"well, Darien hasn't been well how do i put it all him self lately, and i'm afraid i can never get the part of him i love back. I just don't know what to do at the moment." Andrew suddenly went wide

"HE'S BEEN HITTING YOU!" Serena straight away tried to calm him down " no no no, he hasn't been hitting me Andrew. He just... different and it scares me thinking i can never get him back" Andrew brought her into a warm hug. Suddenly feelings she once had for her friend came rushing back, she blushed a tiny bit. Andrew felt the same way and looked down

"i'm glad you came to talk to me about this. I don't like seeing you hurt, an once i see Darien next time i am going to give him a piece of my mind." She smiled and looked at his face, it was filled with love and care, she placed a hand on it. "has your sister been using face moisturising cream on you? Your face seems softer than normal"

With that Andrew smiled more "yeah, she wants to see if it will get ride of my rough skin after i shave, she sneakly used it when i was asleep" he leaned down closing his eye's, she leaned up doing the same, there lips met and it felt like heaven to both of them and deepend it, it must have lasted about 10 minutes cause once they parted their faces was both flustered with red and panting madly.

The blonde meatball head placed her hand to her soft bruised lips, realising what she had done. She was still with Darien even if he was evil but the kiss she just shared with Andrew made her feel safe. She was so confused and collected her bag. "i...i'm sorry Andrew i must get going" she got up and 

rushed for the door, Andrew instantly stopped her "no i'm the one who should be saying sorry, i... i should never have done that it was wrong of me." He looked at her.

"i understand if you didn't like it, but i just can't help but like it" serena smiled and looked at him. "i liked it too Andrew... i just... i need to sort out some feelings at the moment. Can i get back to you?" he nodded.

With that the blonde rushed out of the arcade, outside the window Prince endymion had been watching the scene, a side of him had surfaced a little and was hurt seeing her kiss another man "that's it Princess Serenity, You'll die, and so will your new little boyfriend"

...

Phew, finally finished i hope you liked this chapter, i know it was ment to be a Serena X Darien story but i was thinking back to a story i once read where Serena had run away and came back many many years later with a son. Top fashion designer, and Darien thinking the son was is when Andrew finally found out it was his in the end. If anyone knows the story please let me know. I'd love to read it and save it to my favourites. But for now bye bye

Dark Raven out!


	8. A Mothers Love

Finally i am back and ready to continue the next chapter of this story taken me a while to get out of a writers block for this chapter. but here we go! the battle will be about to begin!

just a small re-cap everyone from the last chapter our lil serena falling for a new love

_The blonde meatball head placed her hand to her soft bruised lips, realising what she had done. She was still with Darien even if he was evil but the kiss she just shared with Andrew made her feel safe. She was so confused and collected her bag. "i...i'm sorry Andrew i must get going" she got up and_

_rushed for the door, Andrew instantly stopped her "no i'm the one who should be saying sorry, i... i should never have done that it was wrong of me." He looked at her._

_"i understand if you didn't like it, but i just can't help but like it" serena smiled and looked at him. "i liked it too Andrew... i just... i need to sort out some feelings at the moment. Can i get back to you?" he nodded._

_With that the blonde rushed out of the arcade, outside the window Prince endymion had been watching the scene, a side of him had surfaced a little and was hurt seeing her kiss another man "that's it Princess Serenity, You'll die, and so will your new little boyfriend"_

Anyway on with the chapter!

Chapter 8 -

After the eventful day Serena had. Her mind trailed back to the afternoon she shared with Andrew. Her pale hand was held against her heart, "Am i really falling in love with Andrew? What will this mean for the future... Will Chibiusa be born?." reaching over to her CD player she decided to put on her favourite song. She took a liking to it after she found out about Queen Serenity.

_**Mamma**_

_**You gave life to me**_

_**Turned a baby into a lady**_

_**Mamma**_

_**All you had to offer**_

_**Was the promise of a lifetime of love**_

Serena's mind and memories was now going back to her past a thousand years ago. She could remember her whole life of her childhood from back on the moon. Every object, Every smell, Every touch...

_**Now I know**_

_**There is no other**_

_**Love like a mother's love for her child**_

_**And I know**_

_**A love so complete**_

_**Someday must leave**_

_**Must say goodbye**_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Now in Dream Sequence/_

Serena closed her eye's and when she did. She could picture herself back on the moon, the clear night sky above her head. Stars glowing as if each one of them held a personal meaning to the universe around them. Serena looked down and realised she was in her alter form as Princess Serenity. Around her brought a small smile to her face. She was on the balcony of the royal ball room. In the background was music, Laughter and dancing. Forward was a beautiful flowery garden with many colours and exotic flowers from not only the moon but other planets for example , Earth, Mecury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter.

_**Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear**_

_**Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near**_

_**Someday you'll say that word and I will cry**_

_**It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye**_

Princess Serenity turned a little and walked across the marble floor of her palace until she reached the steps. Walking down the steps her footwear could be heart making small 'Clicks' against the floor. A gentle smile was brought to her face after overcoming the last step and headed forward where in the middle of her garden was a large marble waterfall. Princess Serenity took one look into the clear water, her golden cresent moon shone brightly on her forehead. She straightened out her Pure white gown and sat on the edge of the fountain. The young moon princess hair was gently touching the floor as she looked up. There stood the most beautiful woman ever, Her hairstyle was Identical to Princess Serenity's but silver not blonde., Her eye's was a sky blue colour that held so much gentle and kindess. The womans body was slim and pale skin. Also her gown it matched every ounce of the Womans body a sort of silk and satan touch to it. In the middle of the gown was a large white bow and in the middle of that bow that held it together was a golden cresent moon.

Princess Serenity smiled gently and stood up giving a curtsy to the woman bowing her head a little "Queen Serenity, Mother"

_**Mamma**_

_**You gave love to me**_

_**Turned a young one into a woman**_

_**Mamma**_

_**All I ever needed**_

_**Was a guarantee of you loving me**_

_**'Cause I know**_

_**There is no other**_

_**Love like a mother's love for her child**_

Queen Serenity walked foward only standing about 2 feet away from her daughter. "My darling daughter, You do not have to do that everytime we meet. Why are you not inside enjoying the party?". Princess serenity looked to her mother and then away to a blue planet covered with green patches in a few places. "There is something about the planet earth in the distance mother. I cannot feel like i am connected to it." Queen serenity followed the eye's of her daughter and smiled. She knew exactly on how her daughter felt. It was the exact same way Queen serenity fell in love with the Princess father. "I understand sweetie, One day, He will come for you but for now, lets go enjoy the party. Your court has arrived." Princess Serenity let a smile spread across her face and nodded "Yes mother," Queen serenity placed a hand over her daughters head. She turned around and began walking back into the palace with the young moon princess at her feet.

_**And it hurts so**_

_**That something so strong**_

_**Someday will be gone, must say goodbye**_

That night Princess Serenity met many wonderful guests, woman that entertained her in conversations. Many elegable batcholors asked for dances, since Princess Serenity was a free spirit at the moment she could not let the friendly gentlemen down as her mother encouraged her to dance with them. Although none of them had the bond she was looking for in the man. Due to that man being on a small planet called Earth.

_**Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear**_

_**Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near**_

_**Someday you'll say that word and I will cry**_

_**It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye**_

_**But the love you gave me will always live**_

_**You'll always be there every time I fall**_

_**You are to me the greatest love of all**_

_**You take my weakness and you make me strong**_

_**And I will always love you 'til forever comes**_

Serena's memories began to change, to relieve the awful day that her mothers kingdom was destroyed. It started out like any other night, Princess serenity was on her balcony staring off into the distance of planet earth, Her heart and mind was made up. She had definatly fallen in love with a man that lived on that kingdom. That young man visited the moon kingdom often in secret to visit his love. Sometimes she would sneak off to Earth without guards or her mother knowing to visit 'Him'. This young man would make her heart race like she had taken some form of drug. A strong voice, elegent but sweet was herd from below the balcony "Princess Serenity!" There stood a handsome young man with jet black hair, with midnight blue eye's that sparkled but held so much mystery in them. He was wearing Earth armour that hung a cape behind it. It also held a sword at his side. "Oh Prince Endymion, You made it!" Her voice held excietment. Unfortunatly he wasnt as excited as she was. "Princess, i have brought terrible news, Earth is under attack and i must return home immediatly." After hearing the news, Princess Serenity rose with shock. "You cannot come to the ball?" "No, a wicked Queen named Beryl has broke free of a terrible place called the negaverse and has attacked Earth viole-". Before the Prince could finish two guards appeared "You there!" Prince Endymion looked back up at the Princess "I must go!".

As the prince of earth ran off, Princess serenity held a gentle hand to her chest "Oh they must suspect everyone from earth."

_**And when you need me**_

_**I'll be there for you always**_

_**I'll be there your whole life through**_

_**I'll be there this I promise you, Mamma**_

Princess Serenity decided to go back inside out of the cool nightlife air. She saw her mother walking around tending to the happy guests that could attend the ball that night. She could see everything from her view at the top of the stairs. she slowly began walking down the stairs. Princess Serenity got halfway down the stairs until someone stopped her. Looking down she saw a dashing looking man in a tux, with a top hat covering his hair. A pair of white mask glasses covered his eye's. As the gloved hand touched the soft skin she smiled. "Princess, May i have this dance?"

As Princess Serenity accepted the gentlemans offer. They began dancing, all eye's was on the two. This was the bond Princess Serenity was looking for in a man. She knew this man was the love of her life.

In the distance Queen Serenity was watching over her daughter with a man of her own stood next to her. he wrapped an arm around the Queens shoulder. His blonde hair just covered his bangs as his green eye's stood out., the only problem was, most of the mans face was blurred. "He is the one... For our daughter, and to help protect our kingdom."

_**Mamma, I'll be**_

_**I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights**_

_**I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight**_

_**I'll be your shelter through the raging storm**_

_**And I will love you 'till forever comes**_

As the night continued, Everyone was having fun, watching the fireworks lift off until a cloud of black smoke erupted. It was something terrible and brought grate evil, the people of the moon began running frightened for their lives. As the two cats, Black and White ran through the croud "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE NEED EVERYONE WE CAN GET TO FIGHT!". yelled the white one. Everyone paniced as the evil Queen Beryl appeared, attacking everything with a vengance. Everything was being destroyed one by one, Lives was lost.

That was until Queen Beryl appeared in front of Princess Serenity and smirked with a twisted bitter smile. "Well, well look who it is, pretty little moon princess all dressed up with no place to go..." Her nails sent off a spark as she began lunging forward. " EXCEPT OBLIVION!". she was none but inches away until a steel rose hit her hand.

"What is this! who's there! identify yourself!" Prince Endymion stood there "i am Prince Endymion, Sworn to protect the moon kingdom from the likes of you.!". Prince Endymion had moved so fast he was now infront of the princess protecting her. As the red headed queen looked to him smirking "Prince Endymion from earth? I've herd great things about you? i can see why she'd hang onto you Endymion, why dont you join the Negaverse and we can rule the universe together?". The young prince turned his nose up at her offer. "Thanks but no thanks Beryl. why would i want to join someone as ugly and twisted and so full of bitterness?"

Princess Serenity had looked to the side seeing a golden haired man fall to the ground, he looked familiar but his face was still blurred a little. until her head was snapped back on the events that was taking place here. Beryl was not pleased on how she was spoken too. Out of no where green lightining hit Endymion. He let out a agonising scream in pain as he was flown into the air. Princess serenity widened "oh Endymion what is happening?" "Serenity, Just run!" But the young monarch of the moon would not listen, as she jumped over the balcony her hand reaching out for the one true love of her life. "No Endymion i want to be with you!" There hands almost reached until they both was hit by another blast of green lightining. falling backwards, they both hovered in the moons gravity dead.

_**Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear**_

_**Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near**_

_**Someday you'll say that word and I will cry**_

_**It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye**_

Queen Serenity reached out as she cried, witnessing her own daughters death. her heart broke as she fell to her knees. "No! Serenity! She's taken them both!...This can't be..." she placed her palms on the broken marble floor. Tears ran down the Queens face. The two cats Luna and Artmis was at each side of her. Luna's head fell down "No, not the Princess."

Queen Serenity brought out a small wand with a gold cresent on the top of it "I wont let them take away your future. Slowly she placed the silver imperial crystal in the middle as it made a hot pink shine. Both cats turned their heads to the woman. "Your Majesty, if you use the silver crystal, you wont have any strength left." Queen serenity looked at the wand with great sadness in her eyes. "Yes luna, that is true but this is the only way for the others to live on." Queen Serenity stood up from her knees and raised the cresent moon wand high above her head and said the three words to activate its magic."

"Moon...Crytstal...Power." A Pink light erupted from the wand with a white dust, beginning to cleanse the moon and defeat the evil that had come across her kingdom. Once it had done, Queen serenity had used so much power and energy she had to lay on a slanted piller to keep up, But still more sadness filled her eyes. As a thin layer of water formed in her eyes.

"Your majesty, you did it! you beat them!" spoke Artmis. "No, I trapped them inside the crystal, if i was to destroy them i would have destroyed Serenity and the others too." " But why are you so sad?" asked the curious luna. "Because luna, i am sending them to a new time and place on Earth, And none of them will remember this day or anything that has happened with there time on the moon. I'll also never get to see my sweet Serenity ever again." Queen serenity's head collapest to the side tears wracking her body.

She then gathered her strength and raised her hand. The crystal rose from her hand, erupting into a golden light spreading out small golden balls around the moon, they all lifted and began floating across to earth. "goodbye Serenity, In the name of the moon...you will be free again. Maybe one day, we will meet again. I ... love you..." Her head dropped to the side taking her last few breaths.

_**'Till we meet again...**_

_**Until then...**_

_**Goodbye **_

Both cats widened as the cresent moon wand fell from the womans hands "SERENITY!" they too was endludged inside a capsule being sent to earth.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\out of dream sequance/_

Serena woke up as the last words of the song had ended. Tears fell from her eye's "Mother... You did so much for us... I love you.." Her mind then began wandering back to the man her mother was in love with, The gold hair, the green eye's. Now the face was becoming more clear as her eye's widened. "My...my father from a thousand years ago is none other ...ANDREW!"

_Thats it folks, chapter 8 done! if you want more you know what you need to do! yeah i know i was going to do Sere and Andy but then people wanted Sere and Mamoru, so there ya go! _

_Till next time! _

_Bye! _


	9. Saving Taylor and Mamoru

Alright Everyone time to get the actually party started!

_Serena woke up as the last words of the song had ended. Tears fell from her eye's "Mother... You did so much for us... I love you.." Her mind then began wandering back to the man her mother was in love with, The gold hair, the green eye's. Now the face was becoming more clear as her eye's widened. "My...my father from a thousand years ago is none other ...ANDREW!"_

That was the recap of chapter 8, now to get one with the next one, the start of the fight!

Chapter 9 - Saving Taylor and Mamoru!

Morning came after Serena couldnt sleep, her eye's was tired but she had to deal with it, after the dream that came to her. The young girl was in complete shock finding out Andrews true identity. Getting dressed as tonight was the day she was determand to win back her sister, and hopefully her love. She knew now it was Darien, always had and always will be.

Serena placed her hair back into a pony tail and walked into the kitchen with a pair of skinny jeans and a midnight blue shirt, that belonged to Darien. Looking up her mother was there. "Hey Serena, you look tired did you sleep at all last night?" The young teen looked over to her mother and nodded " I got enough to prepare myself for tonight. I can't screw up on this... "

Sammy came into the room behind his older sister. "You only got 2 hours sleep. Serena...thats not enough" The young princess looked to her brother "When did you become so concerned?" he blinked and sat down eating a slice of toast. his green eye's looked over to his older sister "Since my Ditzy sister has become so crazy over trying to get her boyfriend back."

Serena looked over to her brother, she didn't know he actually cared so much about her. Serena walked over and gave her brother a hug "Listen you, i need you to be strong for me today and tonight mostly. Mum and Dad are going to be worried sick, if i can get Taylor and Mamoru back. All that will be left is to defeat Beryl. I'm sick of her destroynig my life."

There had never been so much determination in Serena's heart and mind. There was nothing more she wanted then to make sure the people she loved was safe and sound. Serena hated Beryl with a passion. Irene placed a plate in front of her daughter "well if you wont sleep then eat up, you'll need your strength." Serena sat down at the glass dining table in her boyfriends apartment. picking up her cultery she began to eat down the eggs and bacon. Looking up just across the room was a photo of her with mamoru at the park, one of the girls had insisted on taking it for them so they had a memory of the day. Once finishing the food, standing up serena walked over to the sink beginning to wash up all the dirty dishes.

Ken walked in seeing his daughter cleaning, he was pretty shocked with the time they spent at this apartment, Serena managed to keep it clean and tidy where ever she went. It was like she had already moved out of her parents house and into her new life with Mamoru.

Thinking about the past fights, on the last time she defeated, Beryl. Clutching onto the side she didnt know if she was strong enough to do it again. It was true her powers was increasing every step of the way. There was just one person in the way stopping her from doing it. An that was defeating him. Serena put all the cultery and plates away. Serena felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, Turning her head round it was Irene, "Were all here for you sweetie, we wish you wouldnt have to go through this battle alone." Looking around the room all her family was there her eye's softened down smiling. "I know Mum, All your strength in believing in me will help me win this battle." Placing a hand over her locket where the crystal was. Looking up, she knew Serenity was saying the same thing. " i can do this."

They day flew past Serena was doing some last minute training to get herself stronger. She had to do anything in her power to save the two people she loved the most. As it was striking closer to midnight, all the scouts was now at Rei's temple, so was the generals and serena's family. Serena wanted them protected as she was going off to fight Prince Endymion. Each scount gave her a hug "We're routing for you Sere, We know you can do it." Serena smiled "thanks guys, so you know the plan, if im not back by 1, come to search for me. but i want at least 2 generals and 2 scouts with my family." The scouts and generals nodded. Serena lastly turned to her family "Serena, Be careful out there. I dont want to find you ..." Irene couldnt say it as serena brought her mother into a hug "You wont find me dead mother, i promise. so im sure Rei will let you use her kitchen, so you can whip us up some of that delisious Lemmon pie you make." Irene couldnt help but laugh at her daughters mind about thinking of food at this moment in time. "Alright, now... You better go... " Serena nodded as she held up her transformation locket. " solaria MAKE UP!" With that Serena transformed into Sailor Universe.

~At the park~

At the park Taylor was tied up to the Tree again as Prince Endymion smirked pacing back and forth. It was 11.50, ten minutes before the princess had to show up otherwise he could kill her sister. Sadly, there was a rustle in the nearby trees, as a bit of Silverish blonde hair could be seen. Sailor Universe walked out looking to Prince Endymion with a determand look in her eye's "So you actually showed up princess?" The scout looked to him then to her sister. she noticed there was a few new bruises on Taylor. "Of course i did, i would never abandon Taylor not after finding out the nega scums had her all this time." His ice cold blue eye's pierced through Sailor universe body causing her to shiver.

"Your a fool to show up Sailor Universe, You can never win and you will never out power the negaverse!" He began to advance forward to Sailor Universe she kept her ground. Giving him the same Piercing look, giving a smirked look to her he drew out his sword. "Now Draw your choice of weaponry or just simply hand over the silver imperial crystal and surrender to the negaverse!" Sailor Universe drew her sword. gritting her teeth, she knew she had to keep her ground long enough until the other scouts showed up.

"Listen Mamoru, i know you can hear me, Beryl has poisioned your mind, i do not wish to fight you, Just please fight what ever spell she has you under..." The prince just stood there, his eye's widened and burst out laughing "Spell? My queen would never..." Endymion swung his sword fiercly a clashing sound could be herd as sparks flew from his and Sailor Universe sword. She parried him plenty not wishing to fight back, still trying to win him back over with words. " Prince Endymion! This isnt you! Remember... please remember our past.. back on the moon. Our future we have together with Chibiusa..."

He just kept swinging until a piercing crack could be herd. Sailor Universe was pinned up to a tree. Prince Endymions sword had pierced her right through the shoulder. Looking down to the ground. Sailor universe held back pain , "So it comes down to this then?" her eye's looked up to his. He held nothing but emotionless darkness. Blood trickled down her arm, as the sword dropped to the floor. He pulled the sword back through her shoulder. she let out a whimper of pain. Falling down on one knee holding it. Sailor Universe looked up to him

"Give it up Sailor weakling. you cannot beat me!" He smirked it sent chills down her spin. the girl over on the tree began to wake up. she saw the two battling. Beryl had told her about her sister being a sailor scout and she could tell herself with the hair style. "S...serena?" Hearing her name, sailor universe looked up. Seeing her sisters eye's awake made her forget about the battle "TAYLOR! Are you alright?" The shorter blonde haired girl nodded "im fine! get out of here... he's going to kill y-" she stopped as the dark prince kicked the scout in the stomach. Sailor universe laid there she couldnt get up due to her arm. A locket fell out of her subspace pocket. He smirked picking the girl up by the throat "You will die! You should have give me the crystal and then maybe this may have never happened. You could have gone home with your sister unharmed!" She winced looking down to him "B..because i... need to save one more person...b..before going home.." he looked at her confused, as something hit his stomach. she flipped back "You...bi!" he was cut off being hit with her tiara. he held his stomach as she looked over to him breathing hard. "I... am not going to give up on you!"

his eye's looked to her as if they gave the same love he use to give her until they turned black and cold hearted again. standing up he trecked his quivering body to her. raising his sword, "Goodbye Princess of the moon!" he brought the sword down just in time for Sailor Universe to parry, somehow with her own sword. "You damn pest! just die!" he kept clashing his sword with hers, Taylor struggled to get out of the ropes to help the young girl.

"My prince... this is enough!" she closed her eye's as her cresent moon shone brightly on her forehead. it went directly to Prince Endymions, it kept as a cresent moon as his face softened. recieving his true memories. Prince Endymions eye's went back to the soft midnight blue ones that only Sailor Universe knew. He dropped to the floor " M...meatball head. Thank you... you set me free once again" Her eye's filled with tears pulling him into a hug. "Oh Endymion.. you are now safe." His apperance changed back into Tuxedo mask, as he felt her hug him. They had there little special moment until he felt something warm trickling down his face from her shoulder. Looking "You're hurt!" her soft eye's smiled "It does not matter, i can live with it." standing up, she picked up her sword walking over to Taylor "An you... welcome home" she hit the ropes with the sword cutting her down from the tree.

Both sisters hugged as she de-transformed back into serena, crying, " Serena... you .. you did it." The young blonde nodded. giving off a goofy grin. "I did... didnt i?" Mamoru came up behind them and bandaged up Serena's arms. "Lets get you to a hospital so they can look this wound over. Then go home." Both girls nodded

Serena, was happy, that was one fight down, but the bigger battle yet to come, as someone hid in the bushes watching them walk off. "You may have won the battle young princess...but you have not won the war!"

~At the hospital~

By now Serena had lost quiet alot of blood. Mamoru had to carry her in with the worried sister at there sides. She was now laid in a hospital bed, having her wound stitched up with her love and sister at her side. Mamoru had his head down, he knew it was all his fault. Serena sensed this and took his hand. "Don't worry, it isnt your fault, I do not blame you." Taylor was in shock hearing this, She blamed everything on the man sat across from her. Serena would not be in hospital, with a stab wound if this man wasnt the cause of it.

Mamoru brought serena's hand to his head, and then kissed it. "I'm so sorry my love. i broke a promise...to protect you and i failed you... for that, i can not forgive myself." the hand he was holding stretched out and gently carsed his cheek "But i forgive you." the doctor told serena to get plenty of rest tonight and would be dischaged in the morning.

15 minutes after, the whole room was completely filled up, the scouts was asking questions, the tsukino's was crying and hugging taylor. then Serena. once all the tears and reunited had finished. the scouts all looked to each other.

"The final battle will begin soon. I'm sure luna and artimse has found where beryl is hiding. well scouts... its time to rest up and finally take out Beryl once and for all.." Spoke the young blonde. acting like the true leader she was ment to be.

Wow, longest chapter i think so far. took me 3 and a half days to write! hope everyone likes it! for now! please read and review xxx

Till next time! Saiyonara!


	10. The final Battle part 1

_~At the hospital~_

_By now Serena had lost quiet alot of blood. Mamoru had to carry her in with the worried sister at there sides. She was now laid in a hospital bed, having her wound stitched up with her love and sister at her side. Mamoru had his head down, he knew it was all his fault. Serena sensed this and took his hand. "Don't worry, it isnt your fault, I do not blame you." Taylor was in shock hearing this, She blamed everything on the man sat across from her. Serena would not be in hospital, with a stab wound if this man wasnt the cause of it._

_Mamoru brought serena's hand to his head, and then kissed it. "I'm so sorry my love. i broke a promise...to protect you and i failed you... for that, i can not forgive myself." the hand he was holding stretched out and gently carsed his cheek "But i forgive you." the doctor told serena to get plenty of rest tonight and would be dischaged in the morning._

_15 minutes after, the whole room was completely filled up, the scouts was asking questions, the tsukino's was crying and hugging taylor. then Serena. once all the tears and reunited had finished. the scouts all looked to each other._

_"The final battle will begin soon. I'm sure luna and artimse has found where beryl is hiding. well scouts... its time to rest up and finally take out Beryl once and for all.." Spoke the young blonde. acting like the true leader she was ment to be._

Chapter 10 - the final battle begins!

After a week of Serena recovering from her sword wound leavin a nasty scar to remind them of the day. Since getting home, she's continued her none stop training at the Gym, the scouts, darien her parents and even Taylor has tried to get her to slow it down a notch but she just wasn't listening, Serena was wanting nothing but revenge on beryl and serena knew she desereved it. Another sit up, her stomach had gone from flat to ripped in a matter of days, she had a stunning 6 pack her stealth was faster, her punches and kicks were harder and more violent, and her powers was increasing to the point it frightened darien that she may become the evil herself.

After the day of training was over, Serena was stood on the balcony leaning on the railing of Dariens apartment, her face was so determind, it showed much focus. Walking up behind her someone placed a blanket over her shoulders and leaned against the railing too "You know Serena, you keep pushing yourself you'll never be able to win this war what your some how in." Serena turned to a older wiser sister. "I know Taylor but i feel if i don't keep up my training im going to be useless and i can't deal with having fun and losing everyone at the moment. i really need to put beryl down otherwise the planet wont stand a chance." Taylor smiled her sister had truly grown up these past couple of years.

she took Serena's hands and made Serena face her. "Listen to me, we all know you can put her out for good, i would never have believed you was this big super hero if that witch didn't have me captive for so many years." the young princess looked away hearing those words but was forced to look back at her sister "Come, lets get you into bed and rested. Tomorrow we are going to have a sister bonding day before you go and fight that snake, if we don't have it tomorrow i fear the next time we get chance maybe never." Serena rolled her eye's and hugged Taylor close "Nothing is going to seperate us ever again. I promise" with that they walked in closing the balcony doors, as they did a shooting star whizzed passed threw the midnight blue sky.

Taylor and Serena got changed into therer PJ's and sat in Dariens bed, the poor man had been pushed out since the sisters had been reunited. He didn't mind though it made him happy knowing his fiancee was happy. "Taylor can't i do a little bit of training in the morning?" laughing taylor shook her head "Nope you can't, its relaxation day! that means no over working your body. an if i see you do even a sit up! i'll beat you with a slipper like i use to do when we was kids for you breaking into my diary." they laughed and soon fell asleep.

The next day, when they woke up they didn't even have chance to say morning when they felt the earth shake, Jumping up both ran out into the kitchen seeing what looked like henchmen in weird jump suits. Serena turned to Taylor "take mum, dad and sammy back into Dariens room. NOW!" Taylor nodded and did what she was told to do. She quickly called the other scouts and transformed into Sailor universe.

The Yomans looked over to them "Well lookie here, Sailor Universe shows up. Our queen will see you now!" Sailor universe took out her sword and held it "I will be going no where to see your queen, unless she sees the tip of my blade threw that snake throat of hers!" she struck forward parrying her blade with the minions arm. Then took another swing "No we insist you come with us, or this whole building will be brought down on everyone inside it!" growling she looked over to tuxedo mask "Oh you also have to come alone to it! otherwise what our queen has to offer is voided!"

Tuxedo mask widened "No you ca-" he was soon silenced with a vine wrapping wound him and squeezing him tight "Do we have a deal princess?" "Darien!" she looked back over to the Minions, then noticed those cold blooded eye's, "Doom and gloom girls... Fine! i'll go if one of my loved ones are hurt! then i'll hunt you all down and kill you myself!" Waving her flower pettle hand the leader nodded "you have it all in fine print princess. now This way." with that a red light surrounded the room and in an instant Sailor Universe along with the doom and gloom girls was gone. Just as the other sailors had just arrived. Darien held his chest catching his breath "No SERENA!"

Taylor and her parents rushed out of the bedroom seeing nothing was damaged but her sister was gone. "Wheres serena?" they all looked to darien who was beating himself up, Taylor went over to her sisters boyfriend and picked him up "WHERE'S MY SISTER!" Darien looked to her "they took her, i couldn't stop her... " Taylor pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face, The scouts was already divising a plan to go after Serena. "YOUR HER BOYFRIEND YOUR MEANT TO PROTECT HER NOT LET HER RUN OFF ON HER OWN YOU ARSEHOLE!" Haruka rushed over and held Taylor back "Hey hey hey, calm down Serena has this way of hers, on if everyones in danger she'll run off. She does it on us all the time."

"That's not the point Haruka! She's my baby sister! and i can't do Jack Shit to help her!" Taylor placed her head down as Haruka held her close, she looked over to Michiru who just nodded her head for her lover to comfort Taylor.

Deep in the mist of Iceland, where there was a dark large grusom castle in the middle of a crator Sailor Universe was stood in front of a throne her eye's as ice cold as the weather outside. "Welcome Princess Serenity, To my humble frozen home! All thanks to you" A woman with long red hair walked out from the shadows holding a staff in one hand, her face twisted and her ruby red lips crumped up.

"Oh Your welcome Beryl, it was the least i could do for you for ruining my teenage life!" Remarked the young princess, she had her guard up for anything she knew there were enemys everywhere inside the castle. She just hoped her shoulder would pull threw the fighting she knew that was going to be coming. "i'll do more than ruin your life Serenity, i'll throw it right in a 6ft grave!" A second later a black crystal flew out of the staff straight for Sailor Universe heart. she was just lucky enough to dodge it scraping her arm.

"Awe and i thought we could have been friends Beryl, NOT!" She streched out her arm and her cresent sword was immediatly in her hand. Growling Beryl apperance changed into a battle stance, wearing black trousers and red top. Serena's had changed into black trousers and a white top, Good verse Evil it all came down to this.

They both launched forward and...

Thats it for that chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, abotu another chapter or 2 and you will have a completed Beryls revenge!


	11. Final battle part II, happy ending

Re-cap time!

_"Awe and i thought we could have been friends Beryl, NOT!" She streched out her arm and her cresent sword was immediatly in her hand. Growling Beryl apperance changed into a battle stance, wearing black trousers and red top. Serena's had changed into black trousers and a white top, Good verse Evil it all came down to this._

_They both launched forward and..._

_chapter 11 _

"MERCURY ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN'T GET A READING?!" shouted a very cold Mars, Mercury was working on her small mini mercury computer trying to pin point the silver crystals energy or at least sailor universe. Unfortunatly none had come up. The girls was in the frozen waste land of antartica. The same place they had been 4 years ago when they first came to destroy the wicked evil queen beryl. "No none mars, its like someones placed a lock on my computer so i can't trace them. All we can do is try and find that deep dark hole again from 4 years ago and hope that they are there."

"But that is going to take hours Mercury! if you remember, only Serena had made it that far..." Venus shrugged remembering the cold death they had recived by each of the doom and gloom girls. At least this time the outer scouts and tuxedo mask was with them. So even if the inners fail to each Sailor Universe this time at least the others would be able to get to her.

"We don't have time to sit and complain Venus, While this is going on i have a bad feeling the princess is in deep trouble. Oh on how right she was, And sailor uranus always hated when she was right. Suddenly an explosion was heard from the right of where they was stood. Mercury began to quickly scan it over her computer. "I'm receiving very large power reading from that direction, guys we have to tread very cautiously. It seems to be very dangerous."

As soon as mercury said that they all began making their way to the explosion.

Deep down where the explosion was created, Sailor universe was stood leaning on her sword, the arm that had recently been wounded had stopped working and was now hanging down limply. At the time it was worth taking the wound from her boyfriend but now it was a completyely idiotic move. How could she win against beryal with only one arm?.

Beryl was just stood smirking as she reached her sword down to the young princess. " This will be the day your life will end moon princess." Serena stood up and knocked Beryls sword away, "in your dreams Beryl, I have more fight left in me than you think.."

Sending out a wicked laugh, Universe had to endure the pain of listening to it, "I highly doubt that princess, You only have one workable arm." Beryl held her hand out charging up some black energy, This wasn't going to be good. The girl barely had the strength to move.

" Oh, whats that weak attack going to do? might actually give me the energy to even kill you." Serena lunged forward but her sword was parried with the evil queens. This wasn't going to be an easy fight to win, some how over the years of beryl being in hybernation, She had grown stronger. But not strong enough! when... beryl stepped back holding her hand over a wound on her stomach, blood trickled down serena's sword. She had managed to make a direct wound on her.

"You little bitch! how dare you!" Beryl stated and sent a powerful blast at the young princess, which she had only just managed to dodge creating another explosion. It was good, cause no matter on how many she sent, she could see that sending that amount of power out at her. It was making the Queen extreamly weak. This was working to her advantage and maybe she wouldn't have to use the silver crystal this time to make sure she was gone for good.

" you know the only reason why my mother sent you here to the future with us is because she felt sorry for you beryl. Hoping it would clear and clense you of your mistakes. I know you was once a good hearted queen. She wanted to restore that part of you." Universe spoke up which made the queen give her a sickening look.

"How the hell do you know! my sister was always favourited over me! she was younger than i was! i should have been queen but yet they chose her over me!" Beryl shouted and caused another explosion, this had taken serena back, Beryl was her aunt? "She took my love! married him and out you sprouted! she had everything! Even placed in charge of the crystal! How dare you compare me!"

Serena had to think quickly, as Beryl sent another swing of the sword at her Niece. "Stop this Beryl, i can see the pain you have deep down, i can see you hurting! If you only let me clense the evil that is burried within your heart we can live in peace side by side!" Another parry had been made As serena was now backed up against a wall.

"Haha! the sweet little moon princess taking pitty on me? You really are Serenity's daughter! Well i aint going to fall for that!" The sword began coming down on Serena when suddenly a bright light had edmited from the crystal, It wasn't the princess's doing but someone with more power than her. Suddenly Queen serenity was stood there, in between her daughter and sister.

"Beryl, please stop this act of violence now. If you continue then this era will be left without someone to watch over its people to love and care for them. Metallia has brain washed you. She's been feeding off the anger and hatred inside you." The evil Queen just stood back, shocked that her blonde sister was standing their in front of her. "No your dead... i ... i killed you!"

Shaking her silverly blonde hair, The good queen just looked at beryl with sad eyes. "Remember all the times i looked up to you, loved you. It killed me to see you go from such a loving person into the person you are now. If you kill my daughter, then where will that leave you? You don't even have an heir to take over. And its too late for you to consive one. The impact of your body is too weak, it would kill you to even bare a child. Let Serena clense you. Become part of our family again and watch over my daughter, Guide her..."

Shaking her head Beryl was about to strike again until Serena parried with her. "Listen Beryl! Listen to what my mother is saying, We both still see that good that lingers in your heart. You can be good again... "

Beryl was now having tears falling down her face. It was true, she still had that ounce of good left. She wanted to be friends with her sister once more. To get to know her niece. "It's too late for me..."

"No its not sister, Serena, you have enough power to clense her without it taking its tole on you. Malichite has trained you well enough..." Serena nodded listening to her mother. and closed her eyes the crystal glowed brighter, and soon the battle was over, Beryl accepted the clensing of the crystal.

Once stood an evil queen, ragged red hair, snake mouth, was now a beautiful long red straightened hair, her eye's soft and blue, her face held a soft expression. "Thank you... for seeing this in me again." The wound Beryl had recieved had now been cleared up.

Queen serenity smiled to them, "that is good, my time is now running short, i must leave. Beryl please guide my daughter, " Beryl nodded and with that Serenity disappeared, Serena closed her eye's and began falling forward she was exhausted. " Serenity!" Shouted her aunt. Smiling just realising she needed a sit down. "You really are the true heir to the throne, Serenity, just like your mother was. Now lets get you home..." With that Beryl got them to the surface.

The scouts was there shocked seeing Beryl, looking so beautiful, like a true queen would. They was hesitant at first until Beryl passed the exhausted princess to Darien, " Take good care of that one Endymion. She is a pressious jewel that should not be taken granted for."

...

a week after the events, They was all piled into the Tskino house, her father kenji had refused to let serena stay at her fiancees place while she was healing from the wounds. So currently she had her arm strapped up in a blue sling, " Awe come off it, Rei! you never share your comic books!"

Rei stuck out her tongue "Well maybe cause i never get to read them first before you get your greesy hands on them!"

Everyone sweat dropped as this was now back to their usual routine. Beryl came in with drinks for them. Irene had felt sorry for Beryl and had let her stay with them. " Now now, your worse than My sister was with your mother Rei." They all looked to the woman. who was smiling, Taylor came and sat down next to her sister. "So where do we all go from here now?"

Beryl stood up and looked to Taylor, "First i have a gift for you Taylor. close your eye's." Taylor nodded and Beryl glowed, a second later Taylor was glowing and Beryl was not. "What did you do?" Asked Haruka.

"I gave Taylor her rightful powers. If i had died back in the silver milennum, Taylor would have recieved them. But since i was still alive, i had kept them, Now Taylor this doesn't mean your first in line for the throne in the crystal milenium, that is Serenity's and Endiymoins. But you will meet a nice strapping young lad. And now i can live a nice peaceful human life."

Taylor just hugged her sister "Thanks Auntie, Now wheres the cake and presents?" Serena nodded as the red haired woman looked confused. " Its tradition for aunts to give their nieces gifts!"

THey all llaughed and lived happily ever after!

...

Finall this story is finished! hope you all enjoyed it sorry it took so long to finish it!

CureDream90 Over and out!


End file.
